1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sports accessories, and more particularly to equipment for parking in-line scooters.
2. Background
Children""s in-line scooters have become very popular and are seen everywhere there is a place for using them. In spite of this apparent popularity, most scooters sold to date have no kick-stand or parking mechanism to support them when they are not in use. As a result, the scooters are either dropped to the ground or leaned against a wall. In either case, this usually results in damage or scratches to the wall and the scooter.
Bicycle stands of many types and attachable kick-stands have long been available for use. However, the particular design of an in-line scooter with its 100 mm diameter wheels, a low foot board and a single vertical guide shaft, makes the use of bicycle stands and kick-stands impractical.
Since the design of in-line scooters and current scooter marketing practice does not lend itself to the use of any kind of attachment to a scooter, the ongoing damage and scratches are likely to continue unless a suitable stand is found.
The present invention is offered to provide a suitable stand for in-line scooters that will hold a scooter upright, preventing it from falling and causing damage to itself and adjacent surfaces.
The invention is a parking stand that will hold a single in-line scooter in an upright parked position, preventing tipping. The stand is a rigid, rectangular base member of aluminum or plastic which includes a tapered slot, sized to fit and grip a scooter wheel. Deep longitudinal grooves in the sides of the tapered slot, dig into the rubber sides of an inserted front scooter wheel and hold the scooter firmly upright. Four rubber pads attached to the underside of the base member prevent slippage or sliding.
The stand is lightweight, portable and will hold all in-line scooters with standard 100 mm wheels.
Accordingly, it is a prime object of the present invention to provide a portable stand for in-line scooters that can be used to hold a scooter upright, preventing property damage.
An advantage of this invention over other stands is that it does not require a scooter owner to drill holes or modify the scooter in any way.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from studying the following portion of the specification, the claims and the attached drawings.